It's Exactly What It Looks Like
by SantittanyForever
Summary: Naya walks in on Heather doing something... naughty. HeYa one-shot.


**Just a random idea I had for a HeYa one-shot. I thought it might be funny if something like this was to happen :D**

**Not exactly smut, but it has smutty themes in it.**

* * *

Naya made her way cheerfully down the corridor, whistling happily and grinning at anyone who passed her by. She was in an amazing mood, and this had a lot to do with the fact that any minute now, she would be seeing her best friend, who was now also her girlfriend and the love of her life.

She felt a soothing, reassuring heat spread through her as she thought of Heather; her soft, perfect lips; her deep, trusting, piercing blue eyes; her round, sexy, mouth-watering ass and her long, creamy legs, which made Naya's stomach coil tightly every time she watched her dance. Everything about Heather made Naya fall in love with her more and more each day.

Naya practically had to restrain herself from skipping with joy as she neared Heather's trailer, planning to burst in and surprise the dancer with an invitation to join her for lunch, as they has both finished shooting their scenes for the day and had been given the afternoon off. But, as she approached the door of the trailer, she halted as she heard a faint panting noise from inside.

At first, she thought Heather was in some sort of trouble, and was fully prepared to leap into action and save her girlfriend from any kind of danger. But then, she noticed that the pants didn't sound like cries of pain. On the contrary, they sounded rather like cries of... pleasure.

Naya arched one sculpted eyebrow, and cocked her head to the side, trying to identify the familiar, albeit intriguing, noise. But, try as she might, she just couldn't place it.

So she decided to take a look inside.

She slowly turned the handle, making virtually no noise as she swung the door silently open towards her. She leaned in cautiously, reluctant to move too far in case she was spotted by Heather. Her eyes fell upon her girlfriend, and what she saw made her stomach plummet and tighten with arousal, and her heart rate increase rapidly.

Heather was lying backwards on the couch, her face coated with a light sheen of sweat. Her lower lip was between her teeth, almost as if she was trying to quell the guttural moans and deep gasps that were ricocheting around the trailer.

Naya's eyes travelled down the length of Heather's body, and she was practically drooling by the time she reached halfway. One of Heather's hands was down the front of her jeans, moving back and forth, her hips thrusting up erratically, the other palming her breast through her loose shirt. But this was not what made Naya gasp audibly, causing Heather to stop her ministrations and glace up, frozen with fear. What made Naya's eyes almost pop out of her head was the fact that Heather was holding up an issue of FHM magazine in front of her. And it wasn't just any issue. It was the issue that Naya had featured in.

It took a split second for the realisation to hit Naya, and when it did, it hit her like a ton of bricks; Heather was getting herself off using the photo shoot which had a generous amount of pictures featuring Naya's scantily clad, drool-worthy body.

Both girls were dumbstruck for a moment, staring mutely at each other, gazes locked. Heather's face quickly blazed a violent shade of pink, as she scrambled to get up and zip up her jeans, while Naya was being hit by waves of growing arousal, and was torn between bursting into a fit of laughter or jumping on her girlfriend and taking her on the couch right there and then.

She opted for the latter, barrelling into the trailer and launching herself at a rather startled Heather, kissing her hungrily, moaning at the feel of Heather's hot breath on her lips. The blonde kissed her back passionately, running her hands up and down Naya's body, before resting them on her hips. Heather then pulled away gently, leaning her forehead against Naya's while attempting to catch her breath.

Naya then grinned slyly, before whispering against Heather's lips:

"So, I didn't know you read FHM. Broadening your horizons, eh babe?"

She then let out a giggle, which prompted Heather to shove her playfully while blowing a raspberry at her, although Naya didn't miss the shy smile that briefly graced Heather's stunning features before the blonde took her face in her hands and kissed her once again. Heather then pushed Naya back gently until they were both lying on the sofa, entangled in each other's arms, breathless and in love.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! ;D**


End file.
